INFINITO
by mew-chan shindo
Summary: El amor lo supera todo, pero... ¿podrá resistirlo el corazón?
1. De espala al Infinito

_**INFINITO**_

Bien. He de confesar que realmente el grupo Zoé no es muy de mi agrado, pero una de las locas que tengo por primas me mostró está canción "Paula", y como que me gustó o.o

Y ahora heme aquí haciendo un songfic ¬¬ lo wuenu es que no me gusta xDD!

No sé que hago escribiendo esto, debería estar actualizando mis otros fics xx

Dedicado a Lizbeth, mi "conej-ita estrellada" xD! Que dudo algún día lo lea, pero va pa'ella (ah, caray o.o… ¿qué eso no es comida? En fin ¬¬) y a mi Abril que fue la primera en leerlo -

**Disclaimer:**Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, si no a Kazuki Takahashi, y tampoco la canción "Paula", en este caso de Zoé y… ¿realmente leen estas cosas? ô.o

--…-- diálogos

//…// pensamientos

(…) notas/idioteces de moi

_Letra de canción_

Desde hace más de tres años habían comenzado POR FIN una relación. Los primeros meses tal vez fueron los más difíciles, no porque surgieran peleas ni nada de eso, si no más bien por el hecho de dar a conocer su relación a los demás, el que los aceptaran, lo cual realmente no fue una verdadera dificultad, aunque claro, no pudieron faltar las discusiones entre algunos que se oponían a su "unión", y sin mencionar a la prensa que no los dejaba en paz casi ni por un momento, porque siempre estaba el típico paparazzi por ahí, los molestos reporteros queriendo sacar prácticamente a la fuerza la información que deseaban, y un sin fin de cosas más. Pero al final se calmaron un poco las cosas y pudieron comenzar a disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

Así es, como ya han de estar obviando, hablo sobre el CEO de Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba y quién más si no del cachorro consentido de todos, Joey Wheeler (ojojo mi herman-itou w)

Chii-p, después de los problemas afrontados todo fue casi como leche con chocolate en tu cereal-ito de la noxe (o.o algunos cereales son de hojuelas ¬¬) hasta Seto había comenzado a llegar más temprano del trabajo, cosa que alegró no sólo al cachorro, si no al pequeño Mokuba que, tal vez fue al que mejor le llegó la noticia de su hermano y su rubio amigo.

Pero, ese mald-ito "pero" llegó a sus vidas. Kaiba comenzó a llegar de nueva cuenta tarde a la mansión, excusándose por las labores en KC, cosa que cualquiera tomaría por normal e insignificante, y así lo tomó Joey, de todas formas, Seto seguía siendo tan consentidor con él y Moki como lo había estado siendo.

Y de esta forma es como comenzaron los verdaderos problemas…

** -De espalda al infinito- **

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, y todavía no regresaba, eso ya se había hecho costumbre en su pareja… y le comenzaba ya a preocupar.

Un hermoso joven de rubia cabellera y dos ámbares por ojos se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar de esa gran mansión, viendo impacientemente el reloj que colgaba de la pared, siguiendo con gran afán el movimiento de cada una de las tres manecillas que portaba el aparato aquél.

Dio un profundo y largo suspiro mientras cambiaba la posición en la que se encontraba para estar poco más cómodo. Los ojos ya le ardían de sueño y su cuerpo le pedía el descanso que se merecía.

El ruido de la perilla de la puerta principal lo hizo removerse de su lugar. Con clara emoción en la mirada y la curvatura de felicidad en sus rosados labios, fue hacia la puerta para recibir a su amado castaño, que seguro venía agotado por su ardua labor en aquella compañía de videojuegos que le robaba el tiempo a su adorado dragón.

--¡¡SETO!!—gritó lleno de alegría extendiendo sus brazos con la intención de abrazar al ojiazul. Lo bueno era que no podían despertar a nadie, ya que la servidumbre de la mansión estaba de vacaciones, a excepción del chofer, aunque tenía sus días libres; Noa, Mokuba y Mewne (hermana menor de Joey) estaban de campamento escolar, así que prácticamente tenían algunos días para ellos solos… o al menos eso creía.

La cara de Kaiba era de estupefacción, miedo… como si el ver a Joey fuese una cruel y despiadada pesadilla, y claro, ésta reacción no pasó desapercibida por los mieles del rubio.

--Joey… ¿qué haces aún despierto? Deberías descansar—dijo en su habitual tono indiferente para ocultar la sorpresa o más bien, culpabilidad que le daba el ver a su niño despierto y leal como siempre esperando por él.

--¿Qué pasa Seto? ¿Es que no te alegra verme?—intentó bromear Joey. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no usaba ese tono tan frío con él… solía usarlo sólo cuando… le ocultaba algo. Abrió un poco más sus ojos que comenzaban a humedecerse. Agachó la cabeza para que Seto no lo notara… auque fue más que obvio para el CEO.

--cachorro… yo—dijo en un susurro llevando su mano a la altura del rostro bajo del ojimiel, quitando dulcemente uno de los mechones dorados para después depositar suaves caricias en la suave mejill-ita ya sonrosada de Joey.

Con ese contacto, Joey salió del breve ensimismamiento en el cual se había encerrado. Se lanzó literalmente a los brazos de Seto y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor para pegarse más a su cuerpo a la par que fundía sus labios con los de Kaiba. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron de los mieles a pesar de que su dueño intentó evitarlo, surcando burlonas el rostro níveo del rubio cayendo en el suicidio para toparse con la blusa azul marino que llevaba el recién llegado.

Cortaron el beso. Seto no pudo más que abrazar con más fervor el delicado cuerpo de su niño que contraía su pecho por los espasmos de los sollozos que no quería dejar escapar. Lo llevó cargando en sus brazos hasta situarlo en el largo sofá donde minutos antes Joey lo había estado esperando.

--Seto…Seto—repetía Joey el nombre de su amado como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y Kaiba no podía más que abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, acunándolo y propiciarle delicados besos en todo el rostro, secándole las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir.

Las imágenes llegaron como en una película, nublándole los sentidos, tan sólo recordando aquella vez…

**FLASH BACK**

Era como estar en un cuento de hadas, un sueño. Vaya que el tiempo pasaba rápido. Tres meses más y se cumplirían dos años de noviazgo.

Como cada viernes, Joey iba a Kaiba Corp para comer con Seto, una linda tradición que ya había adquirido ese par. Pero como ese día había salido antes de la librería donde estaba trabajando temporalmente ¿por qué no darle una sorpres-ita al neko?

Fue hacia donde se encontraba la secretaria de Seto, y como siempre le dedicó una linda sonrisa después de saludarla. Pero esta vez, en vez de corresponderle el saludo con otra sonrisa, la chica se paró casi de un salto con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

--¡¡¡El sr. Kaiba está ocupado joven Wheeler!!!—se apresuró a decir la chica

--oh, vamos Arameth, sabes que Seto tiene tiempo de sobra para mí—dijo orgulloso guiñándole a la secretaria con una enorme sonrisa

--pero es que…¡¡está en una junta importante!!—mintió, aunque a ella no le gustaba engañar a la gente y menos a ese lindo cachorro al cual le había tomado tanto afecto

--um, qué raro, Seto no mencionó nada de una junta… --dijo no muy convencido

--es que…fue de último minuto… ¡sí, eso!—se le estaban acabando las ideas, y en estas circunstancias ¿a quién no?

--oh, ya veo. No importa, lo esperaré entonces en su oficina

A Arameth se le contrajeron las pupilas al escuchar esto, el aire se le fue escapando con cada paso que daba Joey acercándose más y más hacia la puerta del CEO.

--¡¡Por favor joven Wheeler, espere!!--gritó la joven secretaria como último recurso.

Joey la volteó a ver, pero ya había girado la perilla… en eso, escuchó una serie de ruidos guturales por lo que volvió su vista a la puerta semi-abierta de la oficina de su castaño novio, pero cuál va siendo su sorpresa al toparse con que los ruidos que escuchó, no eran si no gemidos provenientes de una mujer de cabello corto y negro, mientras era embestida por el cuerpo de Seto.

Joey se quedó perplejo ante la visión que tenía en frente, se quedó mirando escasos segundos más y fue cerrando lentamente la puerta para no hacer alguna clase de ruido mientras que su rostro era bañado por lágrimas incontenibles.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y una sombra se cernía sobre ellos, sus pupilas totalmente contraídas y su respiración cortada.

Caminó a paso lento hacia la salida agachando la cabeza para que sus rubios cabellos le taparan un poco el rostro.

Arameth se sintió terrible, igualmente agachó la cabeza y jugaba nerviosamente con su par de manos.

--Joven Wheeler yo … --intentó hablar, con la voz quebrándosele, pero no pudo terminar su frase porque Joey la volteó a ver enjugándose los ojos con su mano derecha; sus ojos habían vuelto a su tamaño normal y una sonrisa fingida asomándose por sus labios, pero la sombra no se apartaba de su mirada.

--Arameth--llamó sútilmente a la chica--por favor no le digas a Seto que vine … dile que te llamé para avisar que tuve un contratiempo en el trabajo, y que no encontremos en la mansión ¿si?--la chica asintió

--joven Wheeler … por favor perdóneme-- pidió la chica con lo ojos acuosos

El rubio ángel la miró y sonrió--no te preocupes--y de esta manera salió de Kaiba Corp.

Instantes después de que la joven secretaria se calmara un poco, de la oficina de su jefe salió aquella mujer de cabello negro y ojos lavanda arreglándose la corta falda.

Arameth se le quedó viendo con sus grandes ojos azules mientras la otra, le miraba de forma despectiva con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. La mujer salió y se dirigió a su lugar de labor. Luego, salió el castaño ojiazul con la cabeza medio inclinada y los ojos entrecerrados, con un semblante de tristeza denotada, cosa muy rara en el chico de hielo.

--Arameth … ¿tengo alguna llamada?-- preguntó Kaiba con la voz mediamemte más débil de lo habitual, mirando su reloj. Aún faltaban quince minutos para que su cachorro saliera del trabajo …

--sí señor Kaiba … le habló el joven Wheeler …--a Seto se le paralizó el cuerpo con esa mención. La chica continuó tomando un poco de aire--llamó para avisar que no podría venir el día de hoy, porque le surgió un contratiempo y tiene que quedarse un poco más en el trabajo … y que se verán en la mansión … señor

--bien … gracias

Arameth se sentó en su silla para continuar con su trabajo quedando en un silencio incómodo

--Arameth--volvió a llamar Kaiba

--¿si señor?--levantó la mirada de la pila de papeles que tenía por revisar, topándose con algo que creyó nunca podría ver. A su frío jefe con el rostro contorsionado en un gesto de amargura y con los ojos comenzando a llenársele de lágrimas.

--¿Qué he hecho?--preguntó con la voz entrecortada. La secretaria se quedó simplemente ahí, mirando completamente estupefacta a su jefe.

Joey corría desesperadamente por las calles, intentaba no llamar demasiado la atención de los transeúntes, así que se obligó a reprimir los sollozos acumulados en su garganta. Se contuvo hasta llegar a un callejón desierto en donde simplemente se derrumbó; se aferró a sus piernas hundiendo su cabeza en éstas. Las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado descender por su contraído rostro fueron mojando su blusa blanca. Los sollozos que soltaba ya sin abstención, parecía le desgarraban la garganta por su sonoridad escuchándose roncos, gritos de desesperación.

Pasado un tiempo en lo que alcanzaba calmarse un poco, se levantó y enjugó su linda car-ita y tomó el trayecto hacia la mansión Kaiba.

Cuando ya, tanto Joey como Seto se encontraban en casa, ya en horas de la noche, hubo un muy incómodo espacio entre ellos, ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada. Ese día sólo pasó. Joey no quiso hablar con Seto de lo sucedido, pensando tal vez, en que todas las parejas deben pasar por aquello … sólo una vez, suponía él. Pero no fue la última vez que ocurrió, no, si no todo lo contrario, de éstas le siguieron más de las cuales algunas el rubio chico fue testigo, pasándolas por alto, hasta que hubo hartarse de las varias infidelidades de su novio y se motivó a hablar con él y aclararle las cosas de una buena vez.

Hablaron, gritaron, uno de ellos quejándose y llorando y el otro tratando de tranquilizarlo. Joey tomó algunas de sus pertenencias y se dirigió hacia la salida de la mansión, pero antes de que siquiera saliese de la habitación donde se encontraban ambos, el castaño lo sujetó y aferró a su cuerpo. Le imploró … rogó a su rubia pareja que no lo dejara entre lágrimas que se asomaban por sus zafiros.

El rubiec-ito soltó sus cosas y abrazó por la cintura al más alto, le dio un casto beso en los labios y le miró como nunca antes lo había hecho desde que se declararan, de una forma fría, una copia casi perfecta de la mirada habitual que tenía el dueño del dragón ojiazul, sólo que esta realmente te estremecía el alma simplemente por el hecho de que saliera del siempre sonriente Joey.

El ojimel recargó su cabeza en el pecho del CEO quien le comenzó a acariciar sus hebras doradas, pero paró en seco ante las últimas palabras que le dedicó su chico aquél día.

--si lo vuelves a hacer y te descubro… da por terminada la relación y no me vuelvas a dirigir siquiera una mirada, porque yo no lo haré.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Yo sé que mentí,_

_Yo sé que fallé …_

Seto seguía en la labor de hacerle mimos al rubio que tenía aún entre sus brazos para tranquilizarlo, el problema era que, ahora él era quien necesitaba que se invirtieran los papeles, que su niño lo mimara y que él pudiera derramar lágrimas hasta que se haya saciado su pesar, porque sabía lo que pasaría pronto. No pudiendo reprimirse completamente, una lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas.

_Que te traicioné_

_Y que me alejé de ti…_

Joey se giró para estar frente a frente con Seto y besó con parsimonia los labios del ojiazul y el resto de su rostro tomándolo de los costados de su cabeza castaña y luego detenerse una vez más en aquellos labios que habían sido tomados por tantos otros. Éste último pensamiento le vino como una punzada al corazón, pero prosiguió a besarlo, ésta vez presionando más sus labios contra los del castaño, quien no tardó en corresponderle, haciendo del beso más pasional y hambriento.

Kaiba, con su húmeda lengua, se hizo acceso a la cavidad bucal del menor, recorriéndolo con lentitud encontrándose con la prolongación del rubio, comenzando a reconocerse de la forma salvaje con la que solían hacerlo. Se separaron.

Ambos rostros fijos en cada uno. Seto tomó a Joey en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación que aún compartían. No llegaron a la cama porque al instante en que se cerrara la puerta, comenzaron a quitarse las prendas el uno al otro con sensual ansiedad. Ya totalmente desnudos, a penas pudiendo llegar al filo del lecho, comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente mientras seguían besándose.

Joey mordió y lamió el lóbulo derecho de Seto haciéndolo estremecer y sobresaltarse un poco. Kaiba descendió hasta el níveo cuello del rubio donde le comenzó a lamer, succionando sutilmente en la parte de la yugular bajando con besos frugales hasta la clavícula que igualmente fue succionada y lamida, luego se separó por breves instantes para mirar la sonrosada, jadeante y húmeda por las lágrimas, cara del rubio. Nuevamente el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo embargó (pues como no, gato tonto ¬¬ … ya me extrañaban, ne? --no ¬¬--wuenu o.o) Siguió con lo suyo. Bajó hasta los pezones rosad-itos, se detuvo en el derecho y acercándose a el, lo besó y luego atrapó delicadamente en sus labios produciendo en Joey un respingo y que emitiera un ligero gemido. En lo que succionaba ese botonc-ito, acariciaba y estrujaba suavemente entre sus dedos el otro, haciendo que ambos se endurecieran. Ahora se dirigió al otro pezón, pero sólo le dio un corto beso y siguió su recorrido pasando por el estómago y jugar un poco con el ombligo, metiendo y sacando la lengua, en lo que sus largas manos se dirigieron a los glúteos de su cachorro y los acariciaba y masajeaba entre sus manos. Besó el vientre plano de Joey y se dirigió un poco más abajo, pero las manos de su pareja en sus hombros le hicieron detenerse.

En un rápido movimiento, Joey empujó a Seto sobre la cama para así quedar sobre él, rozando sus cuerpos en una deliciosa fricción. El cachorro se situó a horcajadas del neko para después bajar hasta el cuello acanelado y morderlo, jugando con el haciendo que el ojiazul no parara de gemir. Bajó deleitándose con el magnífico cuerpo de su amante hasta llegar al vientre, el cual besó, y luego se dirigió hasta la hombría ya despierta de su koi.

Primero besó la punta y luego lamió con lentitud tortuosa toda la longitud un par de veces, para después empezar a introducir el miembro en su boqu-ita. Hasta que hubo meterlo lo más que pudo, los sacó y volvió a meter succionando varias veces haciendo al castaño sentir un profundo placer al grado de nublarle la vista. Kaiba llevó sus manos a la cabec-ita rubia de Joey para imponerle un ritmo que no fue negado. En todo éste tiempo, el mayor se esforzó por no gemir, no pudiendo obviamente, dejando escapar varios gemidos. Ya faltaba poco para que llegase al clímax por lo que el líquido pre-seminal ya empezaba a manar, dejándole al rubiec-ito un sabor ligeramente amargo, así que detuvo a Joey, jalándolo por los hombros hacia atrás y dejase salir su prominente miembro de la boca de su amante, pero antes, llegó al inevitable orgasmo, expulsando parte de su semilla dentro de la boca de Joey, y el resto, bañando las mejillas del oijimelado, quien simplemente se limpió son sus dedos índice y anular, para llevárselos a la boca y lamerlos, saboreando la esencia de su neko, dejándolo jadeante y un poco atontado.

Joey se montó encima de Seto, sorprendiéndolo, y comenzó a friccionar sus miembros con movimientos pélvicos, acto que hizo casi de manera instantánea que la longitud del CEO volviese a despertar. Kaiba lo tomó por la cintura y con un suave movimiento, lo tiró boca arriba en la cama.

Antes de que la locura tomase sus sentidos, se puso en medio de las piernas abiertas de Joey y condujo su excitación hasta la entrada del rubio y comenzó a enterrarse en su niño. No era la primera vez que lo hicieran sin una previa preparación, el cuerpo del rubio ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir el miembro del castaño, además, la saliva dejada en éste servía de lubricante, por lo que el dolor no sería demasiado. Seto, al estar ya dentro de su cachorro, se esperó un poco, aunque impaciente de iniciar a embestir a Joey, para no dañarlo, Cuando sintió que las largas piernas de su chico se abrazaban a su cintura, fue que sacó su hombría casi completamente, para volver a introducirlo con más fuerza haciendo gritar a Joey de dolor y placer mezclados. Continuó con ese vaivén sacando gemidos al rubio.

Una de sus manos se fue hacia el miembro desatendido del chico ojimel para masajearlo y de más caricias para provocarle el placer merecido al rubio. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, a pesar del intento de reprimirlas, ya que, veía la cara de Joey, que a pesar de estar sonrojado por el placer producido, también era por las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro y cuello, mezcladas con el sudor, los gemidos combinados con los roncos sollozos y lamentos.

Llevó su cabeza hasta la curvatura del ojimiel, hundiendo su rostro en ésta y besando el pequeño pedazo de la nuca que tenía al alcance, sin dejar de arremeter contra el cuerpo del menor.

Joey tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de venirse entre los vientres de él y su amado dragón emitiendo un sonoro gemido acompañado del nombre de su ojiazul. Con esto, las paredes internas del ojimiel, apretaron el miembro de Seto haciéndolo ahora a él verterse dentro del cuerpo más pequeño.

--Joey … Joey--repetía entre sollozos Seto una y otra vez sin dejar de estar dentro de su amado cachorro.

Joey le acarició el cabello con dulzura, a la vez que desenredaba sus piernas de la cintura del CEO.

--por favor Joey, por favor--rogaba en susurros el mayor

--Seto, sal de mí por favor-- pidió Joey con sutileza, mirando a Kaiba quien se negaba a abandonar la cálida estreches del cachorro-- vamos a tomar un baño ¿si?--propuso con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro

Lentamente, Seto fue sacando poco a poco, del cuerpo de Joey su miembro acompañado de vestigios del líquido blancuzco, manchando las sábanas añiles, causando en él ligeros quejidos por el drástico cambio.

Fueron hacia el baño donde tomaron juntos una ducha tibia, y después salir y reemplazar las sábanas y cobertores sucios, por unos limpios.

Después de estarse mimando un poco más, Joey en los brazos de Seto, quedaron atrapados en un profundo sueño.

(Por Inari, ¿yo he escrito eso? o//o … coff coff … creí que mi primer "lemon" [coff coff intento de ¬¬ estaba apartado para World of Glass 3 ni mois)

_Vagando en el denso mar de la falsedad,_

_De espalda al infinito …_

A la mañana siguiente, Seto iba abriendo los ojos, los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas le golpeaban el rostro, haciéndolo parecer una ensoñación. Instintivamente, uno de sus brazos se estiró y con la mano empezó a palpar el lugar junto a él. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al percatarse de que el espacio se encontraba vacío; primeramente se sorprendió, pero pronto se hubo acordado de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sus facciones regresaron a su forma habitual.

Se quedó acostado con un brazo recargado en la frente y el otro aún en el lugar donde "él" debería estar. Se sentó recargándose en la cabecera de la cama, agachó la cabeza y con una mano se tapó los ojos, como cubriéndolos de los rayos solares, y con sus dedos los refregó.

Pasaron algunos minutos y seguía en la misma posición, sin inmutarse de absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Su pecho empezó a subir y bajar y emitía sonidos guturales casi imperceptibles, sollozos. Su boca estaba contraída, y de su mano escapaban un par de lágrimas. Joey se había ido.

_Me puedes matar,_

_Me puedes dejar,_

_Pero nunca tendrás que te deje de amar …_

Desde entonces pasaron cerca de dos meses. Mokuba estuvo bastante deprimido al saber que su rubio amigo y su hermano habían terminado su relación, y para peor, ya no se intentaban ni contactar, pero a pesar de su dolor, no dudaba en apoyar a su querido hermano para que, por un medio u otro se repusiera. No estaba enojado con Joey, ni mucho menos, Kaiba le contó el por qué de la dedición del cachorro por abandonarlo. Esto Moki, no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos, a decir verdad le dio un fuerte regaño a Seto y le ordenó irse a disculpar con Joey, cosa que obviamente no hizo. De tan sólo recordar esas palabras que le dijo su cachorro, _"si lo vuelves a hacer y te descubro … da por terminada la relación y no me vuelvas a dirigir siquiera una mirada, porque yo no lo haré."_ se le iba cualquier esperanza de recuperarlo. Pero él había sido el culpable.

Joey siempre había sido realmente como un cachorr-ito con él, siempre fiel ante cualquier circunstancia, y él, un mísero gato traicionero. En fin. Las cosas debían llevar su curso, ¿no?

Moki, en su afán de animar a su hermano, le propuso a Seto salir a dar una vuelta al parque para pasarla los dos juntos un buen rato, y aunque, como siempre, al principio se negó, con los tantos chantajes morales que se sabía Mokuba, terminó por acceder.

Y ahí se encontraban, en el bend-ito parque dando un paseo y tomando un helado, el chibi uno de chocolate con almendras, y el mayor uno de vainilla con chisp-itas de chocolate.

--hermano, ¿puedo ir a ver la tienda de mascotas?--pidió permiso l pelinegro, deñalando con el dedo índice una tienda llena de animales

--está bien Moki, pero no te vayas a ir a otro lado, ¿entendido?--preguntó autoritario el CEO

--si-p

--entonces ve--dedicándole una de esas sonrisas exclusivas para su hermano y cierto rubiec-ito que rondaba su mente todo el tiempo. Mokuba salió corriendo en dirección a la pet shop seguido de la mirada de su hermano mayor hasta que se adentró en la tienda.

Seto se sentó en una de las banqu-itas y se cruzó de brazos y piernas en su típica pose estoica, mirando nada, simplemente ahí. Estaba ya bastante tranquilo esperando a su herman-ito, hasta que unas ensordecedoras risotadas lo sacaron de su quietud. Viró a todos lados para identificar a quienes estaban haciendo tremendo escándalo (exagerado ¬¬) y fue cuando vio cerca de una fuente a su amado cachorro, riendo como un niño acompañado de la bola de sus amigos siempre felices y de la "mocosa" de su hermana menor que como siempre lo tenía bien sujeto del brazo.

_Tú sabes que eres mi otra mitad,_

_Mi espíritu gemelo …_

Se veía realmente hermoso, como una aparición divina. El brillo del agua en conjunto con los rayos del sol, le daban una especie de aura celestial dorada alrededor, con esa sonrisa destellante y sus ojos marrones destellantes. Para Seto se detuvo el tiempo, y otra vez esa vorágine de sentimientos oprimiéndole el pecho, hasta que sintió un jalón en la manga de su blusa, fue cuando "regresó" a la realidad.

--Seto, te estoy hablando-- se quejó Mokuba inflando tiernamente sus moflet-itos

--perdona Mokuba--se disculpó el castaño revolviéndole la larga melena negra a su herman-ito

--¿qué estabas viendo Seto?--preguntó el Kaiba menor volteando a todas partes, intentando encontrar que había tenido tan absorto a su hermano, hasta que se topó con la imagen de sus amigos en la fuente en especial en el rubio que no paraba de reírse de alguna broma que le estuviesen contando--¿Joey? o.o … o vaya, qué bien … Seto, ¿me dejas ir a saludar a los chicos?--pidió inocentemente el chibi

--Mokuba, yo no … creo que sea muy conveniente que te vean, porque //si te ven, sabrán que estoy contigo, y no puedo enfrentar aún a Joey// …--pensó e intentaba explicar el dragón a su herman-ito

--oh, ya veo … no te preocupes entonces hermano --Moku entendió perfectamente lo que le quería decir su hermano-- ¿nos regresamos a la mansión?--preguntó, teniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de su hermano.

_Joseph, no me olvides,_

_Joseph, para siempre,_

_Joseph en el alma …_

Kaiba se levantó de la banca, y junto a Moki se dirigió a la limosina blanca que los esperaba en la entrada del parque, sin percatarse que un oj-ito marrón lo observaba de soslayo marcharse.

Llegando a la mansión, Moki se fue casi directo a su habitación para jugar algún videojuego "pendiente" que tuviese, mientras que Seto, se fue a su despacho para trabajar en algunas cosas de Kaiba Corp.

Se sentó en su gran silla de cuero negro giratoria y prendió su portátil, y ahí estaba como fondo de pantalla, una foto de Joey de las vacaciones de verano pasadas, sonriendo radiante como siempre; se detuvo instantes para contemplar la imagen, acariciando la pantalla con la yema de sus dedos. Reaccionando a lo que hacía, carraspeó para sí mismo y se dirigió a sus archivos para así empezar a revisar sus documentos. Comenzó a leer y repasar algunos textos y gráficas, pero su cerebro estaba hecho una maraña de ideas, sin poder concentrarse.

No creyó que volvería a ver al rubio tan pronto, pero al observarlo en el parque no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se excitara con su presencia, su alma se estremeciese y su pulso se acelerara.

Al ver que no podría hacer nada ese día, decidió ir a tomar un pequeño descanso en su alcoba. Se duchó y vistió con ropa cómoda y se acostó en su cama, del lado izquierdo. Hacía poco, realmente muy poco desde que hubiese superado las peores cosas, como aquellas pesadillas del cachorro desvaneciéndose o de sus caídas a la nada; las alucinaciones constantes del ojimelado en los lugares acostumbrados y de más.

Se viró hacia la derecha para observar la almohada junto a la suya, aún se percibía ese sutil aroma a vainilla y chocolate que desprendía el cabello de Joey.

_Me falta tu mirada,_

_Tu sonrisa dulce_

_Y tu cuerpo al despertar…_

[TOC TOC (xD! w ) Se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, lo que hizo despertarse del pequeño ensueño en el que se encontraba. Se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla encontrándose con una cabellera abundante y negra, y con un par de grandes ojos zafiros, gemelos a los suyos en cuanto intensidad.

--ejem, hermano, ya casi son las ocho, y pues, como es domingo … ya sabes ¿no?--se escuchó la dulce voces-ita de Mokuba, no tan dulce, ya que ya contaba con la edad de 16 añotes

--Mokuba, no sigas, ya sabes que puedes ir a esas reunioncillas de la bola esa de inútiles--habló irónico el Kaiba mayor

--Seto…--reprochó el ya no tan chibi

--ya… pero acuérdate que te quiero en casa antes de las once

--um ¬¬ … está bien hermano ú.u … ¿seguro no quieres venir? U

--¬¬ Mokuba …

--está bien, está bien ejejejeje UU pero no me veas así de feo, entonces nos vemos Seto o--alzándose de punt-itas para plantarle un beso en la mejilla en despedida

--si--asintió el CEO--¡¡Llévate un suéter Mokuba!!

--¡¡Si//aunque hace demasiado calor 3//--tomando su abrigo negro y saliendo de la mansión corriendo con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro

Seto se regresó a la cama para intentar dormir un poco, pero no lo logró. Intentar trabajar en algo sobre KC estaba descartado por ese día, así que ni si quiera encendió la PC. Pensó en un paseo, otro, pero necesitaba tomar aire fresco, así que se decidió a leer un rato en el balcón de su pieza, y así lo hizo.

Pasó eso de hora y media y detuvo su lectura. Se quitó sus anteojos de lectura y entró a su cuarto, dejando tanto su libro como sus gafas en su buró de noche. Se paseó por la mansión, los jardines, y de este modo perdió una media hora más de tiempo. Se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

_¿Dónde estas?_

_¿Dónde estas?_

_¿Dónde vas?_

Fue hacia la sala y de unos muebles sacó varios álbumes de fotos. Habían fotos a partir de que Seto tuviese el control de KC. Infinidad de imágenes de Mokuba, otras de los amigos del pelinegro, que obviamente él había tomado y guardado. Aún no entendía porque su hermano se había aferrado a usar una cámara instantánea en lugar de una digital, en fin, algún día lo sabría. Como era de esperarse, también se encontró con muchas y variadas fotografías de Joey, solo, los dos juntos, con Moki, y con su hermana Mew, y a pesar de que la niña esa, como solía decirle, no se llevaba bien con él (en el exterior), en las imágenes todos tenían dibujada una sonrisa. Así se quedó un muy buen tiempo, sentado en el suelo con las fotos y álbumes regados a su alrededor, sin advertir que el cielo ya oscurecido se nublaba.

_Sé que te perdí cuando resbalé,_

_Pero nunca jamás te dejaré de amar…_

­­­­­­­­

Por otro lado, en la casa-tienda de los Motou, se escuchaba con un volumen decente algunas canciones del gusto de los que ahí se encontraban, o más bien, del gusto de la mayoría.

--y fue así como Kura terminó lleno de mermelada de fresa --terminó de relatar un lindo albino de ojos castaños y car-ita de angel, que estaba abrazado a otro albino muy parecido a él, sólo que éste tenía la mirada más fría y afilada y ojos escarlatas, que se encontraba poco sonrosado y desviando la mirada mientras todos reían sobre la anécdota recién contada.

--ajajaja, sí lo recuerdo Ryou--habló un lindo chico de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos lila--también mi Marik terminó todo lleno de la mezcla de miel, harina y huevos ajajajaja--rieron el albino ojimarrón y el ojilila a lo que se unieron los demás, exceptuando al otro albino y un chico igual al rubio-cenizo, pero con mirada más fría.

--No le veo la gracia Malik--habló el mayor de los ojililas, quien fu abrazado por su "gemel-ito" y luego besado en la mejilla

--oigan, creo que va a llover o.o--advirtió un chico de cabello negro, ojiverde y apariencia estrambótica que miraba hacia la ventana

--Duke … a nadie le importa ¬¬--replicó ésta vez un castaño de ojos marrones de nombre Tristán

--Duke tiene razón chicos, deberíamos abrigarnos y protegernos de la lluvia-- habló chillonamente una castaña ojiazul de enormes pechos en lo que se ponía un suéter blanco.

--¬¬ estamos dentro de la casa, tonta--dijo en tono molesto una castaña con cabellos rojos y rubios naturales y grandes ojos marrones, con orej-itas de gato y un cascabel en el cuello

--Mewne, no le hables así a Tea //aunque tienes razón o.o//--reprochó Joey que estaba sentado junto a ella

--es la verdad hermano … ¬3¬--replicó la niña sacando un largo suspiro al rubio

--ejeje U ¿alguien quiere jugo?--preguntó un nervioso chico de estatura baja, con el cabello tricolor alemán (amarillo, negro y rojo) y enormes ojos violetas, parándose para ir a la cocina

--si, por favor Yugi--contestaron Mew, Joey, Ryou y Mokuba, en lo que los otros negaban y agradecían

--en seguida se los traigo chicos

--yo te ayudo Hikari--se paró un chico igual a Yugi, sólo que como los otros dos yamis, era más alto, de mirada más fría y afilada y de ojos rojos, respondiendo al nombre de Atemu, agarrando de la mano a un sonrojado Yugi adentrándose a la cocina.

--quien fuera como ellos o.o--habló de nueva cuenta la hermana de Joey, produciendo un suspiro general

--chicos, ¿me podrían decir la hora por favor?--preguntó Mokuba

--claro son las … [PRACK - --intentó responder Malik viendo a su reloj de pulsera, pero fu interrumpido por un estruendoso trueno wheee!--o.o 10:45 p.m.--y después se escuchó como caía el agua desde los nubarrones

--les dije que iba a llover ¬¬--dijo Duke cruzándose de brazos y viendo con reproche a Tris

--y yo les dije que nos protegiéramos de la lluvia--habló orgullosa Tea

--¿seguimos adentro de la casa?--se burló Mew

--Aquí están sus vasos con jugo chicos --anunció Yugi saliendo de la cocina con dos vasos con un líquido rosado (jugo de frutas u.u) y su yami detrás de él con otros deo vasos, pero con jugo de mango (mío!! - ) y los entregaron a quienes lo habían pedido, y éstos a su vez les dieron las gracias.

--perdonen chicos, pero será mejor que me vaya, tengo que estar en casa a las once ejejejeje gracias otra vez por el jugo Yugi y por tu hospitalidad --se comenzaba a despedir el pelinegro de sus amigos

--pero Mokuba, está lloviendo, mejor háblale a Seto y dile que irás en cuanto pare la llu… °-°--hablaba Yugi, pero paró al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta

--yo voy Yug--se ofreció Joey para dejar que su amigo tricolor hablar con Moki

--gracias amigo--contestó el ojivioleta

Se fue hasta la entrada de la tienda(como si estuviera tan lejos xD!) y abrió la puerta.

--¿sí? ¿qué se le ofre…--pero paró su frase al ver de quien se trataba.

Kaiba había decidido ir por Moki, ya que justamente hace pocos minutos, el chofer había terminado su jornada, y ni modo de dejar a su hermano regresarse bajo la lluvia; la próxima vez recordaría darle dinero para un taxi. Sólo le pediría al enano de Motou o a su parej-ita milenaria que le avisasen a Mokuba, y así no tendría que ver a Joey, por más que quisiera.

Pero, ¡ah! Las vueltas del destino, la vida daba tantas sorpresas (y la autora no tiene nada que ver en esto o.o) Ahora se encontraba frente a frente con el rubio que tanto amaba.

_Tú sabes que eres mi otra mitad,_

_Mi espíritu gemelo… _

Al ojiazul se l fue por completo el aliento, y su expresión fría cambió a una de sorpresa al verlo ahí, de pie frente a él.

--¡je! Hola Kaiba--saludó Joey agachando la cabeza apenado--supongo que vienes por Mokuba… ahora lo llamo--se dio la vuelta para ir por el pequeño Kaiba. Sus ojos destellaban una luz alegre, pero también una melancólica, pero antes de que diese un paso más, sintió como lo giraban y quedaba atrapado entre los brazos fuertes del castaño.

Seto no lo pudo evitar, y al escuchar a su cachorro llamarle por su apellido, sintió cómo el corazón se le estrujaba.

_Joseph, no me olvides,_

_Joseph para siempre,_

_Joseph en el alma…_

Joey empezó a empujar el pecho de Seto con sus manos, en un inútil intento por zafarse del agarre.

--Joey, cachorro, por favor perdóname, regresa conmigo--pedía en susurros el neko

--Seto--dejó escapar el rubio, en lo que relajaba su cuerpo y acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca del ojiazul--ya te perdoné… desde hace tiempo que lo hice…

Kaiba no evitó formar una sonrisa, y luego levantar su rostro, que estaba oculto en la curvatura del cuello del ojimiel, para mirarlo con aires de esperanza. El rubio ahora acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla acanelada del mayor.

--pero…--esa palabra hizo estremecer al CEO--ya no puedo confiar en ti… y sin confianza, no podemos retomar nuestra relación… neko--le llamó tiernamente--voy por Mokuba, pasa--ofreció haciéndose a un lado el rubio cachorro, y así lo hizo Seto, y al ya estar dentro, acorraló en la puerta a Joey y unió sus labios con los de él, haciéndose paso por la boca del menor de manera un poco brusca, robándole un hambriento beso lleno de sentimientos. Joey juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no corresponderle, mordió la lengua de Seto que se movía ansiosa por toda su dulce cavidad. Kaiba se separó del rubio a causa del dolor producido por la mordida, que en verdad no había sido muy dura, pero aún así le dolió.

_Me falta tu mirada,_

_Tu sonrisa dulce _

_Y tu cuerpo al despertar…_

--Joey, si hay algo que pueda hacer para que vuelvas conmigo yo…

--Seto, eso lo debiste haber pensado antes de atreverte a traicionarme--mencionó dolido-- Ya… por favor, deja de lastimarte y de lastimarme, ¿si?--pidió lastimoso Joey, con las lágrimas a punto de brotarle por los mieles ojos (um… últimamente estoy más cursi que antes ¬¬ no más chocolate… nah .)

Se giró y corrió hacia la sala de estar para avisarle a Mokuba que habían llegado por él. Las miradas de sorpresa y preocupación no se hicieron de esperar. Sus amigos sólo sabían que había terminado la relación que mantenía con Seto, y aunque jamás les contó la razón (exceptuando a Mew, que todo le cuentan xD!), era obvio para ellos que debió ser por algo grave, ya que se veía lo mucho que Joey amaba al dueño de KC.

Mokuba se despidió de sus amigos y se encaminó hacia la salida de la casa-tienda, donde su hermano lo esperaba para marcharse a la mansión.

--hermano--llamó la niña castaña a su rubio hermano, que le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, y se abrazó a él (tan melosa ¬¬) y éste le acarició la cabec-ita (de pollo w )

_¿Dónde estas?_

_¿Dónde estas?_

_¿Dónde vas?_

El trayecto a la mansión Kaiba pasó sin que se rompiera el mutismo creado en el ambiente. No había nada de que hablar ya.

_Joseph invisible,_

_Joseph transparente,_

_Joseph en el alma…_

Llegando a la mansión, Seto fue directo a su habitación, ignorando cualquier llamado de la servidumbre e incluso de Mokuba. Se tiró en la cama, reprimiendo el llanto que amenazaba con salir, estrujó la almohada en donde había recostado su cabeza que empezaba a matarle. El cansancio emocional era tal, que en segundos ya se encontraba dormido, sin percatarse que, pese a sus vanos intentos por evitarlo, en su rostro surcaban pequeños ríos empapándole el rostro.

El orgullo de Seto Kaiba había desaparecido.

_Me falta tu mirada,_

_Tu sonrisa dulce_

_Y tu cuerpo al despertar..._

Por otro lado, Joey llegaba junto con su hermana menor al pequeño departamento en donde vivían. Se recostó en el sofá y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello rubio. Mew le llevó un vaso con leche y se acomodó de forma que la cabeza de su hermano estuviera sobre su regazo, comenzándole a acariciar la cabeza para así quedar dormido mientras una última lágrima recorría diagonalmente su rostro.

--Hermano… ya todo ha acabado, descansa—Susurró la pequeña castaña sin un momento quitar su vista de su rubio hermano mayor quedando sumidos ambos en la oscuridad de su hogar.

Continuará……..

­

Summary: El amor lo supera todo, pero… ¿podrá resistirlo el corazón?

Notas finales: Ojala les haya gustado… si quieres pueden pasar y dejar un Review…. 9.9 sólo decía…


	2. Extraños

**-Extraños-**

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde que Joey lo hubiera dejado y las cosas no podían ir peor para Seto Kaiba. Si antes el trabajo lo absorbía, ahora mucho más. Se la pasaba desde tempranas horas de las mañana hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada. Ahora hablaba menos, sólo lo hacía por necesidad.

Él desde el principio había dictado a sus amantes que sus amoríos serían sólo de una noche, y así había sido, pero pobres de los que trabajaban para él en la KC porque tras el abandono de su cachorro fueron inmediatamente despedidos sin posibilidad de encontrar trabajo en cualquier otra empresa, de eso el CEO se había encargado.

Los odiaba, a cada uno de ellos los odiaba, pero claro, a quien más odiaba era a sí mismo.

Todavía no encontraba razón por la cual le había sido infiel a su rubio, si con él por fin se sentía completo, Joey y Mokuba le daban el cariño y amor que tanto necesitaba. Moki era sin duda el mejor hermano apoyándole incondicionalmente y Joey, un amante fiel y entregado, claro, sin perder esa rebeldía que tanto amaba… no tenía lógica lo que había pasado.

No podría decir que había sido por insatisfacción sexual, ¡por los dioses! Si las noches que pasaba con el rubio habían sido las más placenteras que había tenido en toda su existencia.

_**No conozco tu rostro, no más**_

_**O sentir el toque que adoro…**_

Ya eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando llegó a la mansión Kaiba.

Como siempre, llegó agotado a darse una ducha rápida para en seguida, caer dormido. Ya no quería pensar en Joey, dolía tanto que le era insoportable.

Lo sentía por Mokuba, su pequeño hermano seguramente estaba preocupado por él, pero realmente lo habían derrotado, y ni siquiera podría decir que seguiría luchando por recuperar a Joey, sabía muy bien que no merecía esa segunda oportunidad.

Dieron las seis de la mañana en punto y el despertador resonó por toda la alcoba. El castaño se levantó de su cama con pereza y de mismo modo se arregló para ir a su afamada empresa, aunque no contaba con que al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontraría a su hermano menor esperando por él.

-Seto, ¡por Dios! ¿A qué hora llegaste ayer? Casi no estás durmiendo y tampoco comes. Más te vale que mínimo me acompañes a desayunar antes de irte a encerrar a esa oficina tuya- decía un alterado Mokuba

-Lo siento Moki, pero no puedo, tengo que ir a taraba…

_**No conozco tu rostro, no más**_

_**Es sólo el lugar por el cual estoy buscando**_

-Nada de que no puedes, Seto-cortó de tajo- tú puedes llegar a la hora que se te de la gana, así que me acompañarás a tomar el desayuno, y no me vas a hacer la gracia de sólo verme, porque también tú vas a comer. No sólo eso, te voy a platicar de lo que he hecho en la escuela y tú me escucharás atentamente y darás tu opinión- jalaba de la manga de la gabardina blanca a su hermano con la cabeza baja mientras su voz se iba entrecortando a cada palabra que decía, cosa que obviamente notó el Kaiba mayor

-Mokuba-pronunció Seto por en voz baja, haciendo detener el andar de su hermano que seguía con la mirada pegada al suelo

-Seto… yo… yo…ya no quiero que estés así. Hace semanas que no te veo. Siempre sales de la casa antes de que siquiera yo despierte y cuando regresas, ya estoy dormido. Las únicas veces que te he podido ver, es cuando voy de visita a la compañía, pero sólo son pequeños instantes porque siempre pareces estar tremendamente ocupado- las lágrimas por fin comenzaban a surcar su rostro, por lo que rápidamente las fue secando con las manga de su uniforme escolar, hasta que sintió cómo su hermano lo volteó y abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname Moki- apretó contra sí el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano- Esta bien, te acompaño a desayunar- se separó un poco para quedar viendo en los profundos ojos gemelos y dedicándole una frágil sonrisa, de esas que ya no había podido esbozar desde hacía ya un mes.

_**Podríamos ser extraños en otro pueblo**_

_**Podríamos ser extraños en un mundo diferente**_

El pequeño Kaiba le regresó el gesto, sólo que la alegría sin duda le irradiaba multiplicada por mil. Tomó con fuerza la mano de su hermano mayor y juntos se encaminaron hacia el comedor, donde se les sirvió la comida segundos después de que se acomodaran en sus respectivos asientos.

Cabe mencionar que la servidumbre se vio sorprendida de ver al jefe de la casa después de tanto tiempo, así que le atendieron como se lo merecía, ya extrañaban el rostro y voz de su patrón, aunque seguían preguntándose a donde había quedado su joven y rubio señor.

En ese tiempo Mokuba no dejaba de platicarle a Seto lo que le pasaba en la escuela, que si los profesores estaban totalmente locos, que si la niña nueva del salón es rara, etc., etc.**Total que Moki prácticamente le contó con lujo e detalle todo lo que le pasaba en su vida de adolescente, sin mencionar, por el bien de ese momento y de la salud mental de su hermano que había estado viendo a Yugi y demás con normalidad, y eso, claro, incluía al cachorro dorado de ojos mieles, aunque bien sabía que era más que obvio. Bueno, al menos había podido convivir con su querido nii-san como tanto había estado deseando, y hasta le había hecho prometer irían de paseo el fin de semana, es decir, al día siguiente.**

**Al término del desayuno, ambos se despidieron y partieron cada quien por su rumbo, Mokuba al colegio y Seto a la corporación. Sí, de ninguna forma el CEO pensaba en regresar a la preparatoria para estarse torturando con la vista de Joey que estaba cien por ciento seguro le ignoraría, además no tenía problemas con eso, simplemente tend´ra que arreglar el papeleo escolar, y listo. Después de todo, él era el gran Seto Kaiba.**

**_Podríamos ser…_**

**_Podríamos ser…_**

**_Podríamos ser…_**

**El día pasó sin más para los hermanos Kaiba; Mokuba llegó a lamansión, y cómo pensaba, su castaño hermano no estaba, y éste llegó como de costumbre, bastante tarde de la KC, pero ésta vez, se había dado el lujo de no poner su despertador tan temprano, ya que había prometido a Mokuba salir ese día (Ya era de madrugada). Su cuerpo sí que necesitaba de un buen descanso, pero su mente al parecer se negaba dárselo por completo, haciéndole recordar una y otra vez ese par de ojos castaños que parecía le acechaba a donde quiera que voltease. **

**Dio un gran suspiro, tendiéndose en su cama y arropándose para cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir. Le debía esa salida a su hermano, ya después podría regresar a sus monótonos días encerrado en su oficina.**

**_No conozco tus pensamientos estos días_**

**_Somos extraños en un espacio vacío_**

**Mientras, en un 2DK del centro de la ciudad, una niña se encontraba despierta aún abrazada a su rubio hermano mayor en la cama, hablándose en susurros aunque no hubiese necesidad de ser tan silenciosos.**

**-Joey, ¿estás seguro?- le preguntaba por enésima vez.**

**-Sí, Mew, estoy seguro- repetía el rubio rodando los ojos**

**-Bueno. Me alegra que por fin te hayas decidido- le sonrió la chica castaña**

**-Por cierto, hermanita… ¿Hasta cuándo piensas pasar las noches conmigo?**

**-No lo sé ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta?- le preguntó con cierto enfado denotado en su voz- Si quieres me regreso a mi habitación- sí, estaba enfadada.**

**-No es eso, jamás podría molestarme el que estés conmigo. Creí que tal vez estabas incómoda, sólo eso. No me malinterpretes.**

**-Está bien- se abrazó aún más al cuerpo del mayor para luego tomar una almohada y cubrir el rostro bonito de su hermano- Ya duérmete, que si no, amanecerás ojeroso.**

**-Lo mismo te digo- removiéndose un poco para acomodarse mejor. De esa forma, quedaron dormidos, aunque lo último que cruzó por la mente de Joey antes de ocultar sus ambarinas irises bajos los párpados, fue la imagen del castaño ojiazul, finalmente cayendo en un profundo sueño.**

**-POV JOEY-**

**_No entiendo tu corazón_**

**_Es más fácil estar apartados_**

**TII TII TII TII Suena el despertador. Aún oculto entre las sábanas y con los ojos cerrados, tomo el aparato y lo apago. Siento cómo la "pequeña cosa" junto a mí se mueve emitiendo también quejidos, de veras odia levantarse temprano… aunque ya pasan de las once de la mañana. Las once… ¡¡Las once!!**

**Me levanto de una sola vez apurado, ocasionándome en el acto un mareo que me hace tambalear sólo un poco. Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo hacia el baño para ir preparando el agua. Corriendo, me regreso a la pieza para tomar mis sandalias y donde veo mi hermana ya se ha despertado y me sigue soñolienta con la mirada, y luego me regreso al cuarto de baño para meterme bajo el chorro de agua ya templada.**

**Salgo después de haberme dado una de las duchas más rápidas de mi vida y me adentro de nueva cuenta a mi habitación, en donde ahora veo que Mewne a penas se está levantando de la cama, así que le tomo por los hombros arrastrándola fuera para así poder vestirme. Sólo escucho que la puerta de la habitación contigua de cierra, seguramente se ha ido de nuevo a dormir.**

**Voy hacia el armario y lo abro, analizando las prendas que se hayan colgadas ahí; ya decidido, tomo lo que me voy a poner y de igual forma comienzo a vestirme después de haberme secado, quedando al final con unos jeans de mezclilla negra algo entubados con algunos detalles en plateado, una playera hasta la cadera de color vino con algunos "rayones" en negro y plata con las mangas blancas y encima, una chaqueta tipo torera de mezclilla negra, junto con unos tenis negros un poco gastados, y como último detalle, el dije plateado que siempre llevo. Me doy un último vistazo en el espejo que hay en el cuarto y sólo puedo intentar ordenar algo mi cabello con un cepillo, lo cual, por cierto… fue imposible.**

**Regreso una última vez al baño para lavarme los dientes, y ya, al fin arreglado, me encamino hacia el pequeño comedor, en donde con sorpresa veo a mi hermana aún en pijama, preparando algunas tostadas con mermelada y sirviéndolas en un plato.**

**_Podríamos ser extraños en otro pueblo_**

**_Podríamos ser extraños en otro tiempo_**

**-¿Desayunas?- me pregunta acercándose a mí para darme mi beso e los buenos días… o más bien tardes.**

**-No, gracias. Se me hace tarde.- me mira con reproche- Te prometo que comeré algo.**

**-No lo dudo. Entonces nos vemos en la noche- me abraza y le correspondo para así, despedirme con la mano y salir del departamento. **

**Corro hasta la parada del autobús para tomar la ruta que deseo, y tras un cuarto de hora, llego a mi destino. Bajo del transporte y diviso a la persona que me espera. **

**Doy una profunda bocanada de aire como para darme valor; siento que el corazón se me estruja, trago saliva y camino hacia el castaño ojiazul que fija su mirada en mí y sonríe.**

**Sin duda alguna, estoy dando un gran paso.**

**-FIN POV JOEY-**

**-Diez minutos tarde, Joey- le reprende aquél chico al ojimelado**

**-Sí, es que me desvelé y además puse mal la hora del despertador para que sonara- se excusó- lo siento Varon.**

**-Está bien, pero por eso te había dicho que mejor yo pasaba por ti, pero eres terco. Por cierto, te ves genial- esto último lo dijo de forma seductora, recorriendo con la mirada todo el cuerpo de Joey.**

**-Gra… gracias. Tú también luces muy bien- regresó el cumplido, frotando su dedo índice de forma apenada sobre una de sus mejillas que se hallaban coloreadas de carmín.**

**_Podríamos ser…_**

**_Podríamos ser…_**

**Varon traía puesto un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla azul, una cazadora negra cerrada abrochada de lado y cuello alto, con botones y detalles en blanco, botas negras altas hasta la rodilla, un cinturón grueso negro con tachuelas y gran hebilla en forma de cruz celta, guantes sin dedos de cuero negro, y por supuesto, sus inseparables antiparras adornando su cabello en punta.**

**-¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó el motociclista pasando su brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura del rubio duelista causándole un respingo- Espero no te moleste- le dijo refiriéndose a la forma tan confianzuda de tomarlo.**

**-Supongo que tiene nada de malo, no es como si fuéramos novios. Sólo es una cita- aclaró Joey ocasionando en el otro un gesto exagerado de derrota- Vayamos a comer que muero de hambre. No me dio tiempo de desayunar.**

**-De acuerdo. Conozco un buen lugar por aquí en donde preparan crepas dulces y saladas, ¿qué te parece?**

**-Perfecto. Sirve que lo conozco y llevo a mi hermana un día- decía mientras la boca se le hacía agua de tan sólo imaginar una gran crepa rellena de chocolate y kiwi.**

**Caminaron un corto trayecto hasta llegar a una cafetería que, a decir por el letrero que había, se llamaba ****_"Sugar"._**** Ahí pasaron un rato agradable hablando de banalidades conociéndose así un poco mejor. Pasaron el resto del día paseando por algunas tiendas de un centro comercial y caminando por el parque central de Ciudad Domino. **

**_Podríamos ser extraños_**

**_Ser extraños…_**

**El cielo ya había comenzado a matizar y Varon le había propuesto a Joey ir a algún centro nocturna para bailar y tomar un poco, y aunque al principio el cachorro se negó ya que tenía que regresar porque no podía dejar a su hermana de escasos diecisiete años sola por la noche, al final terminó por acceder, después de haber llamado a "su pequeña" y que ésta le diera el permiso diciéndole que pasaría la noche en casa de alguna amiga.**

**-A penas van a dar las siete, Joey. Es muy temprano aún para ir a un antro, ¿qué quieres hacer mientras?**

**-Pues supongo que sería bueno ir con Yugi y los demás para invitarlos, ya sé que es una cita sólo de dos, pero para ir a bailar, pienso es mucho más divertido en grupo-sugirió Joey**

**-Me parece buena idea. Vamos pues.**

**Iban caminando para llegar hasta donde Varon había dejado estacionada su motocicleta y fue cuando Joey escuchó una familiar voz infantil haciéndole girar el rostro hacia donde provenía la voz encontrándose metros a lado con 'esa' persona.**

**-Hermano, vamos ahora al parque de diversiones- gritaba eufórico Mokuba halando de la mano a Seto.**

**-Mokuba, ya es muy tarde**

**-¿Y eso qué? Hay uno que cierra hasta muy tarde, y no te preocupes, es muy seguro.**

**-Mejor vamos a comer a algún lado que desees y…- el castaño genio no pudo terminar su frase ya que, al voltear, se topó con la imagen de su niño rubio acompañado de alguien más. Se quedó estático tan sólo viendo pasar la figura de su cachorro dorado, quien igualmente se le había quedado viendo y luego apartarle la mirada y siguiendo caminando indiferente.**

**_Por todo lo que conozco de ti ahora…_**

**_Por todo lo que conozco de ti ahora…_**

**Seto sintió como el pulso se le detenía quedando helado para después, sentir algo tibio resbalar por su mejilla.**

**-Joey- susurró, aunque había sido escuchado por el pequeño pelinegro que ante la mención de su rubio amigo, se giró para encontrarse con la imagen que su hermano mayor observaba tan sorprendido, quedando al final en silencio.**

**Varon seguía hablando con el dueño del dragón negro ojirojo sin haberse percatado si quiera que recién habían pasado a un lado del dueño de Kaiba Corp., mientras Joey se tomaba con fuerza el pecho, sintiendo el frenético palpitar de su corazón, que juró, había sentido se había parado cuando en un instante, su mirada había chocado con la azulina del CEO.**

**-/Seto…/- se dijo en sus adentros y en seguida se reprochó mentalmente. Levantó la mirada hacia Varon y le sonrío para unirse a la charla, que durante ese tiempo, sólo le había pertenecido a su cita- /Seto/- se repitió inconscientemente.**

**_Por todo lo que conozco de ti ahora_**

**_Por todo lo que conozco…_**

**-Continuará-**


End file.
